


I Remain

by lmeden



Series: Snape LDWS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sloth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Remain

How many days has it been, Headmaster?

I stand in your office – which, despite silent protestation on my part, is now _my_ office – and stare towards that lonely tower that seems to fill my vision. At night, when the candles have gone out and the portraits rustle dully in their frames, I can see only it.

The dark tower rises – a minaret of memories that cannot be captured in a pensieve, but stand forevermore to plague me in my waking hours. I can see you, Headmaster, falling from that tower and smashing against the stone beneath – though I was long gone by the time you hit and shattered all of our dreams.

Each morning the portraits greet me with a subdued, "Headmaster" – and how a single word can so chill my mind and curdle my stomach, I do not know. I seek the tower with my eyes.

I should leave this office. Walk down the carved stone steps and past the cringing gargoyle to curb the Carrows. Go out and stop the students from killing themselves in childish folly and rebellion.

But I cannot take my eyes off the sky-scraping symbol of my own shame and cowardice. I should have fought your wishes and found a better path – one not paved with death. I should be fighting creeping destiny even now.

In the corner of my eye a black tower rises, stealing my breath.


End file.
